A Christmas Wish
by Belgian Waffle
Summary: A miniseries. Setsuna is ready to take her relationship with Konoka to the next level. What will Konoka's reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima and She's so High is sung by Tal Bachman.**

_**She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound **_

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah

"I can't believe you're finally doing it, Setsuna!" A girl with orange/reddish hair of twenty years exclaimed with excitement as the two stepped out of a store. Another girl, the same age with dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black, stood next to her. "I feared I would have to keep banging my head against the wall for you to make your move." She continued.

Setsuna pocketed her hands in her coat as she gazed up at the clear, night sky. Snow covered everything, leaving nothing untouched. Her cheeks were red; whether it was from the cold winter air or from the common blush, it remained debatable. Asuna pounded her hand on the samurai's back as the smile on her face only widened. "You couldn't have picked a better time to do it as well. The Christmas festival is coming up."

Setsuna gave her friend a half smile as her doubts increased. 'What am I doing? I can't be doing something like this. It's too sudden. Who is to say that she will say yes? I should return my purchase and give it more thought. I shouldn't rush.' She turned herself around, fully prepared to return to the store.

"Oh no, you don't!" Asuna grabbed Setsuna's arm and pulled her further out onto the sidewalk. "You are to wipe those doubts from your mind. When the Christmas festival arrives, you will present it to her and confess. Do you understand? You are not going to back out." Setsuna remained silent. Asuna shook the samurai, "I asked if you understood!"

Setsuna swallowed before nodding, "No, I want to hear you tell me." Asuna's grip on Setsuna's arm tightened.

"Y..yes, I understand." Asuna's smile returned; Setsuna sighed in relief. Never in her life had Setsuna felt such fear before. The growing anxiety she had felt as she and Asuna entered the store had gnawed at her conscience. Her stomach muscles had tightened when she had paid for the item in question and now the rapid beating of her heart lingered. 'I can't believe how nervous I'm feeling, and I'm not facing her yet! Calm down. You need to calm down.' She took a couple of deep breaths and slowly exhaled creating clouds in the air.

The two made their way to the train station. Asuna still couldn't believe her eyes. The usual stoic, shy girl finally decided to take action. 'She sure did take her time reaching this decision but 'better late than never'.' Silence hung in the air throughout the remainder of the trip.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Christmas festival was the main topic of conversation. Classes let out early beginning the Christmas break. Already students were making plans and setting them into motion for the upcoming festivities. Setsuna silently made her way out of the college school building. Snow crunched underneath her boots. She was exhausted. The closer the Christmas festival neared the more restless her nights became. 'I know Asuna supports me completely along with nearly everyone else in class but in the end it all comes down to one person's opinion. What would I do if she refuses? I know I shouldn't be doubting myself like this.'

Their friendship had grown and matured greatly but on a romantic basis, she still wasn't quite sure where they stood. Sure, Konoka loved her and constantly glomped her but the fact of the matter was, did she love her like Setsuna loved her? Whenever the topic arose, some type of incident intervened. She was completely out of Konoka's league. She knew Konoka wasn't shallow, but Setsuna didn't think she was interested in pursuing a relationship. She also knew that just because Konoka was extremely affectionate to her did not prove that she had romantic feelings for her. As emotional as Konoka was, she was difficult to read.

'Why am I doing this?' Asuna had once told her that throughout all the scheduled dates Konoka had, she never once showed interest in any of them. Hearing those words, Setsuna felt encouraged. She thought about her decision long and hard for several months. It was only then that she had finally asked Asuna to help her. Asuna couldn't have looked happier.

'What if Asuna is wrong? What will I do then? I don't want to lose what precious little I do have. I should be satisfied with our close friendship; I should not ask for more.' Setsuna found herself standing nearby the lake. She stared across the frozen lake as she reflected on her earlier actions. 'I shouldn't be greedy. I should just return the purchase and everything will remain normal. Only Asuna will know but I'm sure she will understand.' An image of Asuna's furious face entered her mind. 'Or maybe she won't.'

She sighed to herself, glancing up at the frozen branches overhead. 'But we come from two different backgrounds. How cliché, the lowly servant falls in love with the beautiful princess. Too bad real life isn't made like fairytales where everyone lives happily ever after.' A rush of cold air numbed her face. 'There are reasons why light and dark remained separated.' She pulled out a box from her pocket. Carefully opening it up, she admired the item inside. It nearly cleaned out her entire savings.

Snapping the lid shut, she jammed the box back into her coat pocket. She had made up her mind. She was going to return the product and pretend nothing had happened. She wouldn't care if Asuna got after her for chickening out. It was better to remain in a safety zone of friendship than risk everything and lose it all. She was darkness to Konoka's light; she would hide her feelings for the young princess within the shadows of her heart.

Relieved that she didn't go through with her original plan, she turned around to come face to face with Konoka. "Here you are, I was looking all around for you, Set-chan." She panted. Shocked, Setsuna couldn't voice anything. "I tried to call out to you when class ended, but you disappeared." The chilly air reddened Konoka's cheeks and a breath-taking smile curled on her lips.

"What is it, Ojousama?" Konoka frowned slightly but chose to ignore it.

"I need you to do me a favor." Not giving the samurai a chance to object, Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and ran toward the dormitory.

**AN: A big thanks to CyleFlynt, my editor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima and Tal Bachman sung "She's So High"**

_**'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me**_

'Has she been secretly working out?' Setsuna wondered as she was pulled through the streets of Mahora. Konoka stopped in front of her dorm room. Flashing the nervous samurai a smile, she opened the door then pushed Setsuna inside before closing the door behind them. The room was dark with soft rays of light pouring through the small cracks in the curtains. "Ojousama, what-" Konoka pushed the poor girl causing Setsuna to trip and fall backward into the soft comfort of the sofa.

Setsuna felt the cushion sink next to her. "Set-chan, I have a really huge favor to ask of you." Konoka sat on her knees facing the confused half-demon while holding Setsuna's hands in her own. Her eyes were glassy and full of emotion. Setsuna feared what type of favor Konoka had up her sleeve. Knowing her lack of control around this emotional and overly affectionate girl, she knew that she held little chance of saying no.

Not trusting her voice, Setsuna remained silent as Konoka's face seemed to move closer. "You know how I was elected to be in charge of the activities for the Christmas festival?' Setsuna nodded, "Well, I thought of this great idea, but I need your help to make it a success." Konoka's smile brightened as she leaned closer to the samurai, who was leaning away. "I thought that for this festival, we should have a Santa stand."

Not fully understanding why Konoka seemed desperate for her help, Setsuna licked her dry lips. "Okay? So, you need me to help with the completion of the set?"

"Yes, but that isn't the only part I need your help with. You will play a huge part in the festival." Konoka breathed in excitement.

"What do you need my help with?" Setsuna still felt confused.

"I have no one to play…Santa, and I thought you would fit the role perfectly." Setsuna's eyes became dish plate size and her mouth fell agape.

"You want me to play Santa? I don't think so, Ojousama, there has got to be a better person fit for the role."

"No! I want you to play the role." She furrowed her brows in determination.

"But why do you want me to play Santa?"

"Because, I honestly believe you would make an adorable Santa, and I want to see you dressed up as one." Setsuna sweatdropped then sighed in defeat.

'Why can't I ever deny this woman anything?' Setsuna boldly stared into warm hazel eyes. She felt her heart increase in beat and the bump in her coat pocket seemed more noticeable to her. Konoka had a Cheshire cat grin knowing she won. Squealing in delight, she ran toward closet.

The shuffling of clothing reached Setsuna's ears. 'Don't tell me…' She paled when Konoka appeared with a red costume in her hands. 'She did.' A look of pure fear appeared in her eyes as Konoka neared with a frightening smile. Setsuna knew she was doomed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thirty minutes later and Setsuna's face matched the color of her costume. "Ojousama.." She pleaded.

"Hold your pose, Set-chan." Setsuna was wearing the entire Santa suit holding a red, velvet bag full of wrapped gifts over her shoulder. Setsuna stared at her discarded clothing on the sofa. The box's corner was sticking out from the opening of her coat pocket. Alarm flooded through her senses. She began to make a move toward her clothes when Konoka blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet; I'm not sure that your costume is perfect. I thought I knew all your measurements." She cradled her chin with her right fist while her right elbow rests on her left arm. She tilted her head to the side as she studied the blushing and fidgeting samurai.

"Ojousama, I need to check something." She kept her eyes on her coat pocket. Konoka followed Setsuna's line of sight.

"I'll get it for you." To Setsuna's horror, Konoka walked over to the coat bending down.

Konoka's hand gingerly reached out for the box as a scream pierced the air. "WAIT!" Setsuna jumped for the coat and snatched it in time. She rolled across the floor like a hero saving a kitten from oncoming traffic.

"Set-chan?" Confused, Konoka stared at her friend in shock, "What's wrong?"

"Umm, I just realized that…well…my coat pocket was..umm..torn and any mishandling would completely rip it and this coat was a special gift." Setsuna mentally slapped herself for the pathetic stammered excuse.

"Set-chan, if it's that torn up, I can mend it for you."

"Umm, it's okay. I can do it. Besides, I can't have you doing work under your station; you're father wouldn't be too happy." Setsuna realized too late that she said the wrong thing. Konoka's face darkened as quiet anger poured onto her features.

"Set-chan, hand me your coat." Her voice was calm but her tone told the samurai that now was not to time to object. Setsuna swallowed as she inched her fingers toward the coat pocket. A sexy, debonair smile lit Setsuna's lips in hopes to douse the mage's anger as she shrunk away from Konoka's heated glare. She managed to push the box further down the pocket as she backed away from the healer and toward the door. "Set-chan." Konoka's voice was soft but spoke volumes. Wincing, Setsuna fumbled for the door handle.

"I realized I have to go meet your grandfather. I shouldn't keep him waiting." She let out a nervous laugh. Konoka gave Setsuna a warning look. "I'll uhh..see you later." With a quick bow, Setsuna grasped the door handle and darted out of the room like a whirlwind. Konoka frowned. Her eyes reflecting a deep sadness as Setsuna disappeared. She reached down to Setsuna's forgotten clothes, holding them tenderly to her chest.

Setsuna ran as if the fires of Hell were behind her. She knew that Konoka wasn't following her, but she had to get as far away as she could. Stopping herself behind the dormitory building, she pressed her back against the cool brick wall. Clenching her fists in anger, she slid down. 'I was almost caught. I am such an idiot! She must hate me now. I can't believe I lied twice to her; I am not looking forward to our next meeting.' She sighed. Looking down she realized she still was wearing the costume. Quickly standing up, she set her coat on the snow-covered ground and peeled off the Santa jacket. Turning it around, grains of brick, snow, and dirt combined on the back of the jacket. 'Great, now I dirtied up the costume.' Her depressed thoughts caused her shoulders to haunch.

With downcast eyes, Setsuna slowly made her way back into the dorms and headed for her room. Luckily, she didn't encounter anyone. She changed into other clothes and laid the Santa costume on her bed. 'What am I going to do now? Ojousama isn't going to be too happy when she finds out I've dirtied up the suit.' She turned her attention to her coat pocket, where the root of her trouble lay.

Glaring, she reached in to grab the box when she felt nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she felt around. 'I guess it must be in the other pocket.' She examined the other and yet no box. Her eyebrows rose to such a degree they almost disappeared behind her bangs. She rechecked each pocket then checked the Santa suit. The box was nowhere to be seen!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere lying in the snow, a black box rested on the soft powdery surface. The feet of several students and teachers racing about for the preparations of the Christmas festival covered the black box with walls of snow upon it. Seemingly forgotten and unnoticed, the box was almost buried underneath the white substance.

A pair of white boots stopped in front of it. The black color catching the owner's eyes from the snow easily. Kneeling down, a hand reached out grabbing the box. The person dusted the snow off before flipping it around to find a name. Finding none, the person opened the lid and inside engraved on the item stood a name the person knew well. Konoka Konoe.

**AN: Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but you know how life can deter you from what you love most. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima and Tal Bachman owns "She's So High".**

_**First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
**_

**_What could a gal like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?_**

Setsuna searched in vain for the missing black box. She even retraced her steps excluding Konoka's room but found nothing. 'This is bad. If Ojousama finds it, I'm in trouble. If anyone else finds it they will see her name...why did I listen to the jeweler and engrave the name?! Baka!' She was back in her own room.

The entire room looked to be victimized by a natural disaster confrontation. The only thing undisturbed was the Santa costume. Sitting down on her bed, she ran her fingers over her distraught face. She looked down on the floor where the accursed coat laid and she picked it up. 'I could swear that I pushed the box deeper into the pocket so how could it have fallen?' Searching every inch of the coat once more, she knew the box was gone.

"I pray to God that the box didn't fall in her room. Knowing my luck, she probably has it and knows what lies inside. Damnit! I should have knocked the idea out of my head the moment it sprung up.' She grabbed her hair with her fists in anger. "Why did I have to listen to Asuna. Why did I even buy it? No, this isn't her fault. It's mine fault for being so stupid to believe that she would say yes." Dropping her arms to hang over her knees, she bent her head down.

"I guess the only thing left to do is to simply explain to her that it was a mistake. Just say that it was a mistake…BUT THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN MISUNDERSTAND THE REASON BEHIND THE GIFT!" Frustration finally conquered her and the few students in the hallway heard the aggravated scream of a pained spirit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

White boots slapped against the carpeted floor of the dormitory. Turning left before continuing down the long passageway, the person held a black box in it's hand. The person viewed the door numbers for the accurate room. Stopping in front of a rich mahogany wooden door, the person raised their hand to knock. Three consecutive, strong knocks resonated through the empty hallway.

A muffled response came from the other side of the door and seconds later, the door opened. "Takahata-sensei!" A surprised Negi greeted. It was exceptionally rare, or rather unknown that Takahata had ever entered the dormitories before. "Please come in." Negi held out his hand toward the room while opening the door wider.

"That's all right, Negi. I'm here to return some lost property." Confusion washed over the teenaged teacher's face.

"Lost property?" Negi repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, I found this lying in the snow just outside the dormitory entrance. I believe this belongs to Konoka."

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Negi inquired curiously.

"Well, the name is engraved inside. So, I assume it belongs to her." Takahata held out the box to Negi.

"Unfortunately, Konoka stepped out to finalize some things for the Christmas festival." He explained, glancing over at a nearby clock.

"Then I'm sure she won't mind me dropping it off at her dorm." Takahata smiled his usual grin, "I'll just leave it in your hands. I must meet with the headmaster."

"Hold on, Takahata-sensei. I'll come with you. Let me just place a note next to the box on Konoka's desk." Negi quickly grabbed the box then ran toward Konoka's desk. Setting the box on the edge, he removed a notepad from his pocket and jotted down a quick note before he ripped the paper out and placed it over the box. He turned to leave and in his hurry to grab his coat, Negi's sleeve brushed against the box causing the box and note to fall to the ground. The box rolled under the bed, and the note fluttered to the ground, landing halfway under the desk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setsuna nearly fell on the slippery patch of ice on the sidewalk nearby the school building. Two days, she had been searching for the box and now had given up. Two days, she had avoided Konoka and tried to clean the costume only to find she accidentally knocked bleach on the jacket. She carried a bag holding the costume knowing she would have to face Konoka eventually.

She first had to fulfill her duties toward the school. Her sword in one hand and the bag in the other, she headed for the forest. She would have asked Mana to fill in for her, but she needed to fatten up her near empty bank account to buy something more proper for Konoka because the item was now non-returnable. Sighing, she stationed herself within the shadows of the forest.

'Concentrate on your job now. You can think of what to do after your shift. Right now, protecting Ojousama is more important.' She closed her eyes to block out her distractions and began to tune her chi with her surroundings. Becoming one with nature and animals, she was able to view through their eyes and feel their emotions. A sense of serenity, cold, hunger, tiredness, and death filled her being. She found guard duty to be relaxing instead of boring. Unlike most, she had discovered guard duty passed the time. Sometimes the hours passed by too quickly for her that she would take double shifts.

Several hours passed and only an odd demon slipped through the barrier. She easily disposed of it letting out some of her frustrations on it. Her relief then arrived allowing her to head for the dorms. She had wasted enough time trying to find the box. She knew Konoka would probably be mad. As she neared the dorms, she spotted several trucks sprinkled across the campus landscape. Evening was setting in yet the workers were still actively working with no apparent sign of stopping.

She saw a woman with her back to Setsuna giving out orders. Setsuna slowly walked up behind the woman. Her head bent in submissive stance, she waited for the woman to notice her. "Ojousama, where would you like these decorations?" One of the workers questioned. She was quiet for a few seconds, thinking before answering.

"Set it with the Santa stage by the World Tree." She pointed, "I want everything to be visible so everyone can see it, no matter where the students stand."

"Yes, ojousama." He bowed before carrying out her instructions. Konoka rotated her shoulders in hopes to work out the kinks. Planning out a festival was more difficult than she thought, but Konoka wasn't one to shy away from hard work. She turned around to find Setsuna standing behind her with her head bowed. Sighing, she walked over to the samurai.

"I'm sorry, ojousama, I messed up the costume." She held out the bag to the healer, her shoulders drooping. Konoka only smiled as she reached out and grabbed the samurai's hand. Konoka couldn't stay mad at Setsuna for long.

"Come with me." She held the bag in one hand and the samurai in the other. Their fingers laced together much to the half demon's distress.

"Ojousama, what if someone sees us?" Konoka ignored Setsuna's pleas as she pulled Setsuna through the busy hallway full of retiring students. Setsuna's face changed from a slight tint of redness on her cheeks to its deepest shade as the students watched Konoka pulled the usually emotionless samurai down the hallways toward Konoka's room. Whispers were heard as Setsuna and Konoka passed the other students by. Some of the topics caused steam to pour out of the swordswoman's ears.

Panic seized Setsuna's heart as another thought blossomed in her mind. 'What if she wants to talk about the box? What if she was the one who had it?' Setsuna's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door close and lock behind her. She found herself inside Konoka's room, trapped.

"Now, Set-chan, we need to discuss something. Recently, I discovered something very shocking." Setsuna felt her entire body stiffen.

"I can explain, Ojousama."

Konoka's face was serious. "I don't think you need to. It was bound to happen eventually.' Konoka sighed as she walked pass the tensed samurai and toward her desk. Turning around once more, Konoka lifted herself to sit on the desk with her arms crossed. Wringing her hands, Setsuna swallowed hard as she watched her Ojousama giving her a piercing gaze. Setsuna wanted to bolt but knew she had already caused Konoka enough grief.

'I'll take it like a warrior. No more running away.' Clearing her throat, Setsuna wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, "I believe I do owe you an explanation, so please, let me talk first."

Confusion lightly etched on Konoka's face at the sudden change in Setsuna's mood. Sure the topic she wanted to discuss was important, but she didn't think it would cause Setsuna to take it so seriously. All she wanted to discuss was the change in the program concerning Setsuna's role as Santa. Keeping quiet, Konoka masked her confusion with years of experience attending social meetings and arranged marriages; she felt that whatever Setsuna was going to say would be far more interesting. After all, the Santa news could wait until afterwards. Crossing her legs, Konoka arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow up to give her poor blushing samurai permission to continue.

**AN: Okay, I'm sure everyone is wondering whatever happened to this chapter. Well, I hate to sound like a broken record, but I was busy. Life is nearing the holidays and well a lot does tend to happen and seem to bundle together. Meaning all the problems and planning combined. The important thing is that the chapter is up and running. On a much happier note, I have written out the rest of the series so you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter! YAY!!! - does a little dance - Although, now my poor editor now has to work even more.**

**AN: (11/23/06) New update. Checking out my stats for the chapter, I've noticed that less and less readers and reviewers on each chapter I've posted. I am assuming that the magic or the material I've provided has become worse. So, I've decided to just discontinue the series. Happy Late Thanksgiving Day! **

**AN: (11/27/06) Because I have received – to my shock – requests and a single threat for my life I have decided to post the rest of my chapters. My editor, who was the one who threatened bodily harm to me, did not know about me discontinuing this series until she read the reviews – thanks a lot guys P hehe – and complained and told me to post the rest of the series since she had to painstaking edit the remaining chapters. : Editor holds a gun to my temple : I agree though that since I have written the rest of the series; I should post them. : Glances nervously at the sleep deprived editor who raised an eyebrow toward me : And, to say that she is the best editor in the world with an intelligence that matches the Gods. : Editor shoves the barrel harder into my skull as I sweat profusely before rolling my eyes : She wants me to say a falsehood, but I rather die than say it: Gun fires and a dead author lays in a pool of her blood, dead, while the editor glares at the 'poor unfortunate soul' before walking off :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima and thank God for that! Although, I wish he could have placed more Konoka and Setsuna scenes but oh well. Also, Tal Bachman owns the song.**

_**'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me**_

Setsuna paced about the room like a caged animal as she tried to gather her thoughts. 'How the hell will I explain the situation to her?' Setsuna's mind was thinking several thousand miles a second trying to piece together how she would present her case. "Look, Konoka-Ojousama, I know how it may appear, but I honestly didn't expect for you to know like this. I was seriously going to get rid of it so you wouldn't have to know." Setsuna stopped pacing and stared at the ground.

Konoka's smirk disappeared from her face. 'What is she talking about? Get rid of what?' Sliding off the desk, Konoka stood before the flustered samurai, "Set-chan?"

Taking a couple of steps back, Setsuna refused to look at Konoka. She didn't want to see the pity or the revulsion. "Just forget you saw it, Ojousama. It was only a passing thought; I wasn't going to really go through it." Setsuna ran her hand down her face. Small, soft, cold hands cupped Setsuna's face and drew her face upward to face Konoka's concerned expression.

"What's wrong, Set-chan?" Now, it was Setsuna's turn to be confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Eyes wide and mouth agape, Setsuna was too shocked to notice the close proximity of their faces to become embarrassed. Instead, Setsuna remained silent for a few seconds.

"Y..y..you aren't talking about…I mean the thing needed to be discussed isn't…I…that is I thought we….' Setsuna pulled herself away from Konoka until her back hit the door, "What were you talking about?" She finally managed to complete a sentence.

"I was talking about the change of plans for the Santa display. What are you talking about?" A deep concerned washed over the young princess' face.

"Nothing! I was too, heh.' Setsuna searched for the doorknob with her hand; a familiar scene replayed within her mind, "I was talking about the Santa suit. Yeah!"

"Set-chan…" Konoka took another step toward the once again cornered samurai. Setsuna felt the lock with her thumb. With precision and skill, she managed to flip the lock, freeing the now unbolted door.

"You know what? I should rehearse for my role. I can't allow myself to fail on such an important occasion." Setsuna's hand turned the knob, 'Almost there, just a bit more stalling and I'm home free.' Moving her body to the side of the door, she managed to crack open the wooden barrier but before she could slip through, the door slammed shut. Dreading the cause, Setsuna hesitantly dragged her eyes toward the now expressionless face of the princess.

"Not this time, Set-chan. I may be a princess, but the same method won't work a second time. Now, I want you to sit down on my bed and tell me the truth. What were you talking about? I know it wasn't about the Santa change." Konoka waited for the awkward, blushing half demon to sit before she sat across from Setsuna. The silence was thick. Konoka didn't mind; she enjoyed anytime spent in the company of the girl before her. Konoka was also confident that her patience would win out eventually.

Setsuna knew that Konoka would wait forever if need be until the swordswoman decided to confess. "I can't, Ojousama." Setsuna finally blurted.

"Why?"

"I just can't." Setsuna stood up and turned her back to Konoka. Setsuna wanted to leave. She felt a pair of hands holding onto the back of her shirt.

"Set-chan, please let me in." Konoka leaned her forehead against Setsuna's back. Clenching her fists, Setsuna moved away from Konoka heading toward the door. Distinctly Setsuna felt her foot bump against something as she moved away from the bed, but she was determined to get away. The door closed softly behind the raven-haired girl; Konoka frowned as she sat down. Cradling her face in her hands, Konoka felt her body shaking.

'Why does it always turn out like this? I'm sick and tired of this.' She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Pulling her face away from her hands, Konoka looked ahead. 'She can be so stubborn.' Konoka took several deep breaths to calm herself. Glancing at her watch, she stood up. She had a luncheon with Asuna. She headed for the connecting bathroom to wash her flushed face.

Splashing cold water on her face, she scrubbed the palms of her hands against her skin. After a few dips, she dried off her face. She pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch once more. "Damn, I'm going to be late." She quickly headed back into the room to grab her coat lying on her bed. As she snatched the coat, she discovered something on the floor. Placing the coat back on the bed, she knelt down to pick up a black box. Knitting her eyebrows together, Konoka stood up; she looked the box over in hopes of finding the name of the owner. With no such luck, she opened it and let out a gasp.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the night of the Christmas festival, Setsuna was dressed in her new Santa outfit. When Konoka called her to be fitted for the uniform, Setsuna feared Konoka would be upset, or even worse, want to talk about what happened. To her relief, the healer only measured her before finalizing the suit. Setsuna did find Konoka's behavior a bit puzzling though because the young healer was acting odd. Konoka's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Whenever anyone tried to converse with the usual energetic girl, Konoka seemed deep in thought about something. After much questioning on the girl's odd behavior, both students and teachers eventually agreed that it was nothing to worry about. As the time of the Christmas festival neared, students ran around screaming in excitement as firecrackers and signs lit up the darkening evening skies.

Setsuna was sitting at her post with a cherry red face. Her outfit basically consisted of the normal Santa outfit that is well known throughout the world. She was adorned in red pants, hat, and jacket with black mittens and boots; she even had a beard pasted on her face. To give off an even more authentic look, Konoka sewed in padding in the middle. Snow was lightly flittering along with the gentle wind creating a more magical effect to the soft lantern lights illuminating the entire festival. Setsuna was impressed with how beautiful and well planned the festival was turning out to be, but she was not surprised since Konoka was the one in charge.

But then, the girl, Konoka, seemed to have disappeared after instructing the samurai to play the part of Santa on the stage. Being robbed at an early age of what a normal childhood was like, Setsuna had no idea who Santa was or what encompassed the job of playing one. Once Konoka told her who Santa was and the job Santa fulfills, Setsuna paled.

_Konoka giggled and gently slapped the poor shocked girl on the back, "Don't worry, Set-chan. All you have to do is take your pictures with them."_

_"But, Ojousama, why didn't you just have one of the teachers to play the part. A man would have filled the role much better than I." Setsuna argued her case to Konoka, who was ignoring the samurai, as she held the Santa hat in her hands._

_"I chose you because I know you will do a great job. Now, you won't break your word to me, will you?" Setsuna growled as she realized Konoka not only trapped her but was giving Setsuna payback. Konoka stuck her tongue out at the quiet, defeated girl. "It's okay, Set-chan. It won't be that bad. Besides, I doubt that many girls would want to sit on your lap." Konoka winked as she placed the Santa hat on the half demon's head. Before Setsuna could voice her concerns, Konoka disappeared._

That was the last time Setuna had seen Konoka. 'Well, she is in charge of this entire festival; I suppose once it's begun her job would still be incomplete. I wonder though if her strange behavior has anything to do with our previous conversation. I wonder if she's still upset. I should have told her the truth, but she would probably not understand.' Setsuna continued on her line of thinking all the while playing her role as Santa.

After a few hours, another Santa stepped up to the platform. "Setsuna, go take your break. I'll be filling in for a few hours." Nodding, Setsuna stepped down from the platform in the back.

'I never knew that sitting around doing nothing can be so exhausting. I should try to find Ojousama. Even if this is a festival, I am her bodyguard.' Even as she thought to herself, her stomach growled. 'I suppose you need to be fed.' Stifling a yawn, Setsuna headed out to take in the wonders of the festival. She bought herself some dinner, eating on her search for her young master. Games booths of all kinds were set up along rows hosted by the student clubs. Instrumental Christmas music played through the speakers posted on tall wooden posts scattered throughout the festival.

Never one for being social, Setsuna didn't participate in any of the games. Even after the trip to Kyoto and making friends, she still preferred her own company more than in crowds of any size. It still amazed her how many students attended Mahora Academy at all. Students of all ages attended the festival. In Setsuna's mind, ten people was to be considered a crowd, but the moment she had stepped inside Mahora, her opinion of a crowd drastically changed.

It had already been twenty minutes and no sign of Konoka. Setsuna wasn't overly worried about her charge since she wasn't the only one with magical abilities, but she still remained uncomfortable not being near the Konoe heir. Setsuna bled into the shadows after disposing of her dinner plastic dish. Making sure she was well-hidden, she closed her eyes in concentration. Her index and middle finger pointed upward while the other fingers on her right hand curled in a fist before her nose. Setsuna was glad she placed a bit of her own magic upon Konoka just in case Setsuna needed to track down a missing princess.

The festival and the many people about in one place made the search difficult, but Setsuna knew her own magic's aura. Locating the elusive healer wasn't too hard. 'Aha, I found you.' Konoka was with Asuna and Negi. A brief smile visited her face as she headed for her charge. As she neared the chattering trio, she stopped as terrifying words echoed in her ears.

"Oh, so you found it? I was afraid it might have gotten lost. When I returned after seeing the Headmaster with Takamichi, the box had disappeared along with the note I posted on it." Setsuna immediately recognized Negi's familiar British accent.

"Yeah, I found it as I was grabbing my jacket to meet Asuna for lunch. I guess it fell underneath my bed. When I met up with Asuna, she told me that it was from Set-chan." Setsuna's heart quickened in beat.

'NO! She must have found it after…I was that close to it!' Setsuna wanted to bang her head against a brick wall. Annoyed, Setsuna's cheek muscle twitched.

"I didn't know that you found it, Konoka. It was supposed to be a surprise from Setsuna for you." Asuna's regretful voice followed.

"Well, Set-chan was mentioning about something but not wanting to give it to me. I wonder if she meant this. I don't know why she wouldn't want to though. It's beautiful."

"Indeed it is. I must have cost a fortune." Negi grinned so big Setsuna could hear it in his voice.

'She wasn't supposed to know…DAMMIT!' Setsuna knew now that it was all over. Their friendship and anything else, everything was gone. Angry and frustrated with herself, she didn't notice that the group noticed her.

"Set-chan!" Jerking her head up, Setsuna took a step back then another. Before long, she turned around and ran. She didn't care where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to get away. She had to disappear completely from Konoka's life. The one person she didn't want to know about the gift. 'It's all over.' Setsuna's powerful legs carried her through the thick woods further away from people and onto more familiar territory.

She needed to get away now. The damage was done. Konoka knew. There was no way she could show her face to the princess now. She should have walked away from Asuna's suggestion. Stopping next to a large tree resting nearby a lake, Setsuna leaned her back against the rough texture of the trunk and slid down. She was far beyond caring about the condition of the Santa suit.

The snow soaked through her Santa pants and Long Johns. Glaring out at the lake, she couldn't believe her slip up. Wanting to scream and cry, Setsuna just punched at the hardened, cold earth. For the rest of the night, she remained rooted in her spot. The cold no longer bothered her. She was, once again, alone.

**AN: Yay, you didn't have to wait a month or two for this. There really isn't much to write here except thanks and a bow to my editor, who has an enormous head from all the praise I give to her. Anyway, enjoy! R&R please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima**

_**She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal **_

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen

Hugging her knees close to her chest, Setsuna buried her head in her arms. She felt numb and not just from the cold, but from what had happened. Now, she really had to depart from Konoka's company. 'It was bound to happen sooner or later. Whether from my foolishness or through her marriage to someone, it would have happened. I guess it's better it happened now than further within the future. I doubt I could stand seeing her in another's arms even if she was never mine.' Setsuna looked down at her body to find most of body covered in sheets of snow.

She gazed up at the quarter moon. Taking a deep breath, a cloud of mist drifted away from her mouth. 'I suppose I should talk with the Headmaster. I'll have to quit school and just watch Konoka-Ojousama from the distance like I should have done. My sensei was correct in saying to not get too close to your charge. It just seems that my feelings for her have only increased.'

Standing up, she dusted off her now numb, wet, and sore butt. 'Why do I always take the most difficult of paths?' She started on her trek toward the Headmaster's office. Her every step caused snow to fall from her soaked uniform. 'I guess the festival is over by now. It's almost one.' Even as late as it was, Setsuna knew the Headmaster would still be in his office. Sometimes it seemed that the Headmaster lived within his office walls.

A bitter smile fell across her lips. 'Some things change while other things stay the same.' She quoted an old proverb in her mind. As she neared the school buildings, she headed straight for the main office building. Punching in the secret code, Setsuna opened the large door. An instance of warm air greeted her numb body; the prickliness of nerves coming alive once more told Setsuna how much she had neglected taking care of herself. The building itself was near empty save for a few security guards.

Setsuna took the stairs. She preferred even indoors to train her body whenever possible. She flexed her itchy, dry, cold hands causing a rush of warm blood to circulate through her body. It was a rude awakening for Setsuna. 'I shouldn't have stayed out as long as I have. I'm surprised I don't have a severe case of frostbite.' Opening the door for the highest floor, she slowly walked through the darkened hallways, her shoes silently padding down the marble floor. Even as defeated as she felt, her body remained alert and focused.

Passing by a few more security doors and guards, she managed to reach her destination. She raised her fist and knocked with confidence. "Enter." Konoemon's voice was clear and commanding as always. Pushing the door open, Setsuna kept her head slightly bowed in respect as she entered the office. "Setsuna, I don't believe tonight was your night for patrol." He didn't sound surprised to see her, but Setsuna ignored that small fact.

"No, I did not come for a daily report, sir. I have something I need to discuss with you which is extremely urgent." The Headmaster stopped whatever he was doing to give Setsuna his full attention; he entwined his fingers together on his desk as a sign for her to continue. "Sir, I believe that enrolling in the school was a mistake. I would like to discontinue my enrollment and continue my watch over Ojousama as I should have from the start of my mission."

Konoemon remained silent, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I believe that I could better protect the princess if I was further, within her shadow." Setsuna knelt on one knee before the Headmaster's desk and planted a fist near her for balance with her head bent.

"I see." The Headmaster combed his beard with his hand as he contemplated the situation, "You do realize that Konoka will be upset by this news."

"She will forget me soon as it should be." A deep sadness welled within at the truth of those words.

"Is that what you want, Setsuna?"

Startled by his unexpected question, Setsuna didn't know how to answer, "I am not sure I understand what you mean, sir." She kept her eyes glued to the carpeted floor.

"Do you want her to forget about you?"

"What I want does not matter. As long as Ojousama remains safe, happy, and alive, then my wants shall be fulfilled."

"Konoka's safety and happiness is important to me as well; I don't think your disappearance from her life will make her happy."

"…sir, she will learn."

"Have you spoken with her about this?" Konoemon prodded warily.

"No, sir, I feel it would be best if she did not know. It would only make it harder for her."

"Very well, Setsuna, if you believe protecting her from the shadows will increase Konoka's chance of remaining safe and alive then I hold no objections. I would strongly urge that you think your decision over a bit more. Such a decision cannot be reversed." His normal calm voice turned cold.

"I understand. I have thought this over very carefully and believe this course of action is for the best."

"Permission granted, you shall no longer be a student of Mahora. I'm sure I have no need to tell you of your duties."

"No, sir, and thank you."

"Dismissed." Setsuna bowed to the Headmaster before standing up and walking out of the office. "I wouldn't thank me just yet."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setsuna headed for her room to pack what little she possessed as well as changing into more appropriate clothing. As she approached her door, her hand hesitated on the doorknob. A feeling that someone was waiting for her on the other side alerted her senses. Using her stealth and training, she cautiously opened the door. Her senses were on full alert. The room was completely dark. The moon's beams did not enter the darkened room for the curtains were pulled. A dark figure was sitting on her bed in plain sight. Whoever the intruder was, they were either incredibly cunning or stupid to be caught like that.

Setsuna didn't feel the presence to be threatening, but she kept her guard up. She learned from her sensei that she should never underestimate her opponent. Her hand slid against the wall as she flipped on the light. Shocked, she found Konoka staring at her from atop Setsuna's bed. 'What is she doing here? She should be sleeping.'

As if reading her thoughts, "I couldn't sleep so I waited for you. After your sudden disappearance, I couldn't find you so I decided the best method was to wait for your return. What happened, Set-chan?"

"You shouldn't be here, Ojousama. You need to take better care of yourself." Setsuna entered the room.

"Like you're one to talk." Konoka muttered crossly. "You're soaked. Where have you been?" She quickly got up to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"I'm fine. You had an exhausting day today. You should rest; I'll escort you back to your dorm."  
"Set-chan, I want you to listen to me; I'm not going anywhere until you finally answer my questions. First though, you need to get yourself into dry clothes and warm yourself up." Konoka wrapped the towel around Setsuna's shoulders and guided her to the bed.

"It's okay, Ojousama. I can do it myself. You should be in your room, sleeping." Her voice was cold, 'It's best that I begin a distant relationship with her. It would only become harder for the separation if I don't.'

Konoka's eyes showed a flicker of hurt, but she quickly masked it. She watched as Setsuna grabbed Yunnagi, which was lying against the bedpost, and prepared to escort her to her dorm room. "At least change into dry clothes. I don't want you to catch a cold." She forced her arms to her sides as her bodyguard dried herself off with the towel.

"I'll be all right. Let's go, Ojousama." They exited the room and turned right in the direction of Konoka's room.

"Set-chan, can we first make a pit stop? I forgot something on the school grounds." Seeing nothing wrong with the request, the swordswoman nodded. Their trip was quiet as the two girls made their way back into the once lively festival, which was now a dark, empty, snowy field. The booths were put away as was most of the Santa platform. Konoka decided that it was late enough as it was and gave the workers the week off to be with their families. "So, what did you think of the festival?" Konoka's voice startled the stoic girl.

"It was nice." Konoka headed up the stairs to the platform, searching for whatever she had forgotten.

"Wow. When you're up here, I've never realized how much of the festival you can actually see." The energetic girl flashed a smile to the downcast eyes of her guardian. "Set-chan,' She waited until Setsuna looked up at her, "It's almost Christmas. You shouldn't look so gloomy on the holidays."

"Did you find what you're looking for?" She immediately saw Konoka's smile vanish and the flash of hurt once more appeared in her eyes. Seeing it only made Setsuna's mood become darker, she was hating every second of this. For the first time in her life, she wished she was anywhere but with this girl. Tearing her eyes away from Konoka's piercing gaze, she forced her eyes to be on watch for any sign of danger to her charge.

She heard footsteps but knew Konoka's steps anywhere so she ignored it. A warm, fuzzy mitten grabbed hold of her hand. "Wha?"

"Set-chan, come with me." She tugged on Setsuna earnestly, not caring whether the samurai wanted to or not. She then forced Setsuna down in the Santa chair; Konoka then sat on her knees before her. "We really need to talk, and you are going to listen to me. I don't want you to talk until I'm done. You will stay in this seat and listen. Not hear but listen! Everything I say to you, I want you to think about very carefully. Do you understand?"

Setsuna had never known Konoka to be this serious or assertive before. 'She must want to talk about that gift.' Her heart once again began to pound violently against her chest. "Oj-" Konoka held her gloved mitten against Setsuna's mouth to quiet her.

"I was being serious; I do not want you to talk until I say you can. That is an order from your Ojousama to her guard, understood?" Setsuna nodded. "Good." Konoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Do you remember when we first met?' Again, Setsuna nodded, "That must have been the happiest day of my life. You were my first friend. For those first magical months, you and I were carefree,' Konoka smiled fondly as the memories flooded through her mind before her smile once again disappeared, "but after that incident, everything changed for the worse. You disappeared and became distant to the point of ignoring me."

Emotions washed across the healer's face that left Setsuna speechless, "Those were the loneliest days of my life. They were worse than before I had met you. After I was enrolled in Mahora, I made friends then you once again appeared in my life after so long of a separation. You have no idea how happy that made me; I believed that maybe everything could go back to the way it once was."

Konoka felt the tears rushing to her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to flow just yet. "You treated me as if I were a complete stranger to you.' Setsuna looked away unable to bear the truth of Konoka's words, "Then the Kyoto incident occurred and I admit I have never been more thankful for it. Because it brought us together again, I felt as if we were once again becoming what we once were. You showed me more about yourself that told me that I was more to you than just friends but best friends. After so many years of us graduating and making it to college together, I could not have asked for more."

A tear slid down then another followed, "I thought we were best friends, Set-chan. Why are you starting to become distant again? I thought that we worked through our problems and dark secrets. I don't understand why you would suddenly want to leave me!" Now the tears fell unbridled as Konoka sobbed on Setsuna's lap, "Do you remember when I asked that you not wander away from me? You promised that you wouldn't. You can't leave me again!"

Konoka's cried her entire heart out to the girl and it tore Setsuna's heart into a bleeding mass. "Please don't cry, Ojousama." Setsuna tried to console the weeping girl but she just didn't know how. She wasn't any good at the heart-to-heart stuff. Konoka was better at that. Even through all the years of opening herself up to the world, Setsuna still was an infant when it came to such emotional matters. How could she make Konoka understand that she left in order to protect her. That leaving now was the only way to protect Konoka. "I'm not doing it to hurt you; I'm doing it to protect you."

"I don't need that type of protection, Set-chan. If you're hired to protect me then why do you leave when that is the one thing that will hurt me? I can survive physical injury, but I know I can't keep reliving through the same horrors of knowing you're not going to be by my side. Am I not good enough for you that you want to go away?"

"No, it's not that!" Setsuna yelled with determination, "Never think that! It is I that could never be good enough for you. You should have someone more worthy standing next to you."

"STOP IT!" Konoka's looked up through red swollen eyes as the tears continued to flow, "I refuse to allow you to say such things." Konoka grabbed Setsuna's face in-between her own, "I NEVER want to hear you utter those words again. When will you ever learn that the way you were born has nothing to do with anything?! Why can't you see that you're all that matters?! I will not allow you to put yourself down like that simply because of how we were born. Never once have I viewed you as something other than my best friend. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Set-chan. I thought that after all these years of being reunited that things might change into something different. You have no idea how happy you've made me when I discovered your present. It was the most beautiful present I've ever received."

Full of unknown emotion, Setsuna remained silent all the while trying to figure out what Konoka was trying to say. Konoka reached in her coat pocket to pull out the black box and placed it on Setsuna's lap. Turning questioning eyes to Konoka, Setsuna wasn't sure now what to think or feel. "I want you to give it to me personally. After all, it was a gift you selected for me. It would only be fitting that you hand it to me personally." Konoka wiped her eyes and nose with a handkerchief.

"Oj.."

"Kono-chan."

Setsuna licked her chapped lips, "Kono-chan, I don't kno –"

"Set-chan, I know what it signifies.' Setsuna's face instantly flamed, "You're so shy that I knew that taking too big of a step would only scare you. I am willing to go as fast as you want with our relationship; I've waited so long for the day you would decide to up our friendship into something more. The only thing holding us back is your decision. I'm ready to go as far as you want with this. You have only to say the word." Konoka removed a mitten to touch Setsuna's face. Setsuna watched in utter disbelief of what had transpired. Everything moved so quickly from wanting to guard Konoka all the way to now.

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

She felt Konoka's hand gently caressing her cheek as the healer slowly leaned toward her. Setsuna had a distinct idea what was going to take place, but she was too stumped to react. Konoka stood up. She leaned over as she placed a hand on the arm of the chair getting ever so closer.

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

Setsuna could feel Konoka's warm breath tickling her lips. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Setsuna was sure this was all a dream. It had to be. Konoka would never have said such words. This hallucination could never become a reality. It was all too good to be true. There was no other explanation for this. Konoka's lips were merely centimeters away.

**_'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_**

Just when she thought nothing could get anymore confusing, Konoka pulled down the Santa beard and begun to kiss her. Setsuna's entire brain seemed to have shut down completely. After getting over her initial shock, Setsuna found herself responding. Never in all her life had she ever imagined that such a reaction would ever occur. The thought that this was all but a dream reigned in her mind, 'If it is a dream, it wouldn't hurt to enjoy what is given.'

Setsuna didn't hold back any longer. The boundaries she placed upon herself dissipated, and she allowed her emotions to take complete control. Being only a dream, anything could happen. Leaning against Konoka to take full advantage of this moment, Setsuna drank hungrily. Her hands dug into Konoka's hair pulling her closer, the kiss Setsuna gave to Konoka revealed everything she felt and held back. She felt her heart rapidly piecing together the moment; a beautiful moment forever etched in the samurai's psyche. The salty taste of Konoka's tears mixed with the kiss only intensified her need to satisfy her dream.

Pulling away, Konoka smiled down at the dazed samurai. She sat herself on Santa's lap after placing the box on the armchair, "Are you going to give me my gift?" Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Setsuna had a hard time getting over that kiss after all, she didn't want to stop but to continue until someone woke her.

"Uh, yeah!" Setsuna opened the box and presented the gift to her. "Kono-chan, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Set-chan. I would love to go out with you." Konoka hugged Setsuna with a fierce possessiveness. After so many years of fighting to achieve her dream, Konoka had finally reached it. Getting Setsuna to come out of her shell and even become a bit more affectionate was certainly a chore. So much planning had gone into finally getting what she wanted to become a reality. "Thank you so much."

Setsuna wrapped her arms awkwardly around her princess. Even if it was a dream, she was still shy about being so affectionate. "I don't want to wake up." Setsuna snuggled her face against Konoka's chest as Konoka cradled her guardian like a mother would comfort a child. "You're so warm, Kono-chan." She whispered as she pulled the healer closer to herself feeling her body relax into the intoxicating scent and warmth of her beloved.

"Set-chan, this is no dream." Konoka smiled warmly down at her now confused lover while running her fingers through the half demon's hair. Eyes widen, Konoka couldn't stifle the giggle, "Should I pinch you?" Setsuna's face rivaled Rudolph's nose as she pulled her face away from Konoka's chest. "You're so cute when you blush." Konoka kissed the half demon's forehead. "Don't worry. Your Christmas present should be ready by Christmas Day."

"Oj..I mean Kono-chan, I've already told your grandfather about-"

"I know and you don't have to worry. Do you honestly believe that after all these years, I wouldn't know your habits and actions? You're so predictable that it's ridiculous."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

Konoka gave Setsuna a sly grin, "Maybe."

A gust of cold, biting wind blew passed them causing both girls to shiver, "We should head back in. I can't afford to have you get sick." The two girls made their way hand-in-hand back to the dorms. When Setsuna was about to turn toward Konoka's room, Konoka stopped her.

"It's late already and I don't want to wake Asuna and Negi. Let's head for your room. You don't have a roommate." She whispered. Once again, Setsuna's face turned red. With a smirk, Konoka tugged on her knight's hand. "My, Set-chan isn't quite as innocent and naïve as I thought. As I told you before, I'm willing to go as fast as you want. Beside, I'm too exhausted for anything more than cuddling and sleeping with you.' Konoka winked as an evil thought entered her mind, "But, maybe in the morning when you're up for it we can relive that fantasy you're envisioning in your dirty mind."

Setsuna nearly fainted. 'She says I have a dirty mind? For a princess, she seems to have a wilder imagination than me.' The two girls entered the empty dorm room. Without turning on the light, they simply took off their boots and coats while Setsuna quickly changed into dry pajamas before lying in bed. Facing each other, the two heartbeats moved in-sync as their eyes drifted shut and visions of endless possibilities filled their dreams.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the distant, velvet sky, a lone sleigh, and a jolly laughing man crossed the pale moon. The crisp sound of bells resonated throughout the night sky with each movement of the reindeer. A familiar, aged voice shouts into the sky as he slowly becomes disappears into unknown space and time, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! HO! HO! HO!"

_**She's so high...  
High above me**_

**AN: Merry Christmas, everyone!! Here is my gift to you! I hope you all had gotten what you asked for from family and friends. Anyway, I doubt I would receive reviews today since everyone will be enjoying a lovely Christmas dinner and playing with their new-found presents. I no doubt will be doing the same. If you could, for keeping up with the Christmas cheer, leave a review to let me know what you thought about the series and chapter. What better gift from my readers than receiving a review? Anyway, I would like to express a deep thanks to my readers who have stuck with the series from chapter one to five and reviewed faithfully all the way through. : Bows to you out of deep respect :**


End file.
